villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mrs. Peacock
Mrs. Peacock was the central antagonist of the X-Files episode, "Home" — the matriarch of the Peacock clan and the brains behind the merciless inbreeding and murder that the family engaged in —; while she at first appeared a victim she was actually a horrifically twisted woman who had her family commit unspeakable depravity, all while defending her actions as defending her family's way of living. History Mr.s Peacock began an incestous relationship with Edmund, her eldest son, after her husband died in unknown circumstances - already severely deformed and mutated the pair would produce two sons, equally deformed and mutated, forming the infamous Peacock Family in the process. The Peacocks would continue to try and breed but due to the severe mutations their attempts resulted in an infant infected with so many ailments that the Peacock Brothers were forced to take the child out and bury it alive, despite her apparent grief over losing this child she still engaged in incest with her sons and wanted to increase the Peacock Family - perhaps seeking a female, since all her offspring were male. After locals discovered the corpse of the murdered Peacock infant however things grew darker as Mrs. Peacock began to worry that FBI intrusion would lead to her family being endangered - especially after Agent Mulder and Scully attempted to contact the family for questioning. Knowing that the local sheriff was the one responsible for bringing the FBI to the area Mrs. Peacock encouraged her sons to leave the house and exact revenge - which they did via brutally beating both the sheriff and his wife to death in their own home, Mrs. Peacock hoped this would also send a message to the community that the Peacock Family was to be left alone. This, of course, only served to strengthen the fight against the Peacock Family and soon Mulder and Scully led a raid upon the Peacock House, which had been bobby-trapped - despite killing the Deputy these traps failed to stop Mulder and Scully from finding Mrs. Peacock under a bed, due to her deformities and lack of arms or legs the Agents at first believed she was a victim, yet she soon proved them wrong and believed her sons to be doing good. The Peacock brothers would proceed to arrive and attack the Agents in a rage, both to defend their matriarch and their property - although both George and Sherman died in the confrontation Edmund managed to escape and took Mrs. Peacock with him, driving off to parts unknown. After an unknown period of time Mrs. Peacock and Edmund engage in sex in the trunk of their getaway vehicle, Mrs. Peacock proceeds to explain to Edmund her plans to start a new family, after encouraging him and stating her pride in the sacrifices of her family Edmund gets out and carefully shuts the trunk before getting into the car and driving off with his twisted mother to an unknown location, to try and start anew. Abilities TBA Notes * Home is the most controversial X-Files episode to exist and has been banned from airing several times, even when aired it is often extremely censored due to the graphic violence, infintacide and the general public taboo of inbreeding (even in fiction). Category:The X-Files Villains Category:Mutants Category:Master Manipulator Category:Karma Houdini Category:Homicidal